


Cover | Grey Matters

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [131]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: This series is just the right medical drama and the angst of angsts. It's the Grey's Anatomy of the Sherlock fan fiction (just a bit accurate, some would say). I haven't finish reading it yet, so now I'm tracing my roots back. Someday I'll finish this brilliant series.. just not in my mindset at the moment.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [131]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1126008
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Cover | Grey Matters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [J_Baillier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Grey Matters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419364) by [J_Baillier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/pseuds/J_Baillier). 



[](https://postimg.cc/MvHpNQct)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for dropping by. Hope to see you in the next work...


End file.
